


Better Days

by confessionsofashyfangirl



Category: K-pop, The Rose (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Like We Used To, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl
Summary: Based off their song Like We Used To and written on Jaehyeong's birthday, happy birthday to our beautiful maknae!





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> Based off their song Like We Used To and written on Jaehyeong's birthday, happy birthday to our beautiful maknae!

A soft breeze skimmed along the leaves, brushing the petals of the roses outside the window. Sitting on the windowsill, Jaehyeong watched the roses bristle in the wind, petals moving like water flowing down a brook. So fragile it rippled in the breeze yet so strong it held together, straightening itself once it had settled down. He continued to watch as the breeze rustled through the bigger trees, making them sway and sprinkle orange and brown leaves onto the grass. 

The world outside looked so peaceful and quiet, much like the house he was sitting in yet the silence was so very different and the peacefulness oddly rusted. Like an old nail that once held up a picture frame but now bent out of shape and still desperately clinging to the wall it had once stood on so proudly. Those were better times, those were better days. 

Jaehyeong turned to look inside the room. Clear tarps splayed across the few bits of furniture that was still left, the speakers that once amped his bass, the microphone stand into which once words were sung, the old sofa that was now dipping in weird places and had patches all over from years of use. 

He remembered the days when Dojoon would run into the room, jumping onto the sofa to claim it first. When he used to pretend to be reading some random magazine and Woosung would grab his legs and pull him off. They spent more time fighting over the sofa then actually sitting on it. Then Hajoon with his boxes full of comics and his drum set that once sat in the corner of the room. Some days he’d sit on his little stool and just hold his drum sticks because it made him happy, even if they did tease him for it. And Jaehyeong. He sat in his usual spot, the ledge of the window, either looking outside or watching the boys mess around stupidly. Either way he was always smiling, always praying that tomorrow wouldn’t come so he could just live in this moment. 

Those were better times, when they played music together and aspired to be like The Beatles one day. Those were better days, when they’d laugh and play silly games as there was no other worry in the world. But those days had passed by. Those days were gone, so fragile drifting away in the wind easily, but the memories were so strong, holding tight. 

Jaehyeong watches the wind whisper through the leaves, weaving its path much like time weaves it’s. He watched till the emptiness in his heart stilled and became a never ending black lake, barely a ripple skimming it’s surface. He blankly watched the world move around him while his heart remained frozen, and the petal softly drifted off the flower, carried away but the ever changing winds.


End file.
